How Rarity Investigates Should Have Ended
Plot We all know how the episode goes, but just how would it had gone if some points had been made out between the characters? HISHE belongs to its rightful owners. Rated: Fiction T - English - Parody/Humor - Rainbow Dash, Rarity - Words: 2,204 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 3 - Published: Jul 17, 2016 - Status: Complete - id: 12054250 + - Transcript Sassy Saddles watched in amusement as her employer sweet talked to a delivery pony who had brought the wrong box of rhinestones for her. Her eyes followed the scene as first the stallion tried to explain that it was hard and took too much time to redo the delivery, but one wink from Rarity's eyes and a bit of caressing and smooth words and the stallion was powerless to her charms. "But if there was any way you could squeeze in one more little delivery, I would be eternally grateful." For a moment, Sassy watched as the stallion almost nod as Rarity bat her eyes at him, but then a sudden jolt shot through him and he quickly fell out of her sway. "Um, well, I guess, but quick question first. Um, just when do you need these rhinestones? I mean is it like imperative that you get them today, is it extremely important that they need to be here right now, is there a deadline, or... or what," he asked. Rarity looked taken aback from the question, but regained her composure quickly. "Oh no. They're actually due for a dress that is due next week, so there is plenty of time, but uh... if you could please look through your packages again to see if they are there," she asked, batting her eyelashes at him and mustering her sweetest smile. Sassy watched as the stallion nearly lost his resolve at the reply, but then shook his head and stood up straight. "Well miss, I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until tomorrow at the soonest. I can't let you tamper with the mail and, like I said, I have a full load of deliveries today, so, well, um," he stuttered, "I have to be going. Hope you get your package soon. And with that he walked out the door and wheeled off with his load, leaving behind a very stunned Rarity and very impressed Sassy. Fast Forward Rainbow watched as Rarity dismiss her attempts to help clean the front of her dress before lighting her horn up and bringing forth a dress trunk before herself. Not two seconds later, the white silk dress had been replaced for a classy, peach and pink one with a matching barette. "Wait? Where were you keeping that dress trunk all this time? And just how did you change out of that dress and into that one so quickly," Rainbow asked. Rarity just giggled and gave a wink before strolling across the floor, followed by a confused rainbow-haired pegasus in her wake. Fast Forward "Rainbow Dash, if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance before the start of the show, then you can still fly with us. In the meantime, Misty Fly, Blaze, head over to Stormy Flare's house and try to find Spitfire and bring her back. I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever. Understand," Soarin asked, but before Rainbow could have a chance to speak... "What," suddenly came out a gasp before she could answer. All eyes turned to Rarity who was now gaping at the Wonderbolts before coming forward, stomping her hooves in a lady-like manner, if that was even possible. "By Celestia's day and Luna's night, how can you possibly think she did this? After all she's done for you pegasai and herself, what makes you possibly think she is responsible for this," she seethed. Before Soarin or any other Wonderbolt could answer, she shushed at them and turned towards Rainbow Dash. "Seriously Rainbow Dash, I can't honestly see why you would want to join the Wonderbolts because of this, or why they haven't honestly accepted you in already. After all, wasn't it you who broke several Wonderbolt Academy records in one day?" "Well, yeah," Rainbow admitted sheepishly, but Rarity caught her off. "And wasn't it you who saved Soarin when he hurt his wing mid-flight at Rainbow Falls and then exposed the rest of the Wonderbolts for trying to replace him with you even though you were already on Ponyville's flying team and then taught them all a lesson about loyalty and integrity to your teammates," she pressed further. Rainbow looked down towards her hooves and blushed, but Rarity kept talking, now turning over to the Wonderbolts themselves. "And wasn't it Rainbow Dash who saved not only your lives, but mine, during the Cloudsdale Best Young Flyers Competition," she asked, practically snorting in their faces. The Wonderbolts each looked rather embarrassed now Rarity just kept going on scolding them. "If you're trying to prove Rainbow Dash as a mare of her word and worthy enough to join your ranks then you are doing it in the most revolting method I have ever seen. Rainbow Dash here has more integrity, truthfulness and loyalty then any other pony I've seen, much more then I've seen from any of you. Heaven's sake, she's the Element bearer of Loyalty, that alone should be enough for you to believe her. You are all just acting like a bunch of immature, idiotic foals. Even thinking that your culprit could be her sickens me. Are you really so stupid to just accuse her like that without properly investigating her or anyone else who could've been involved with this?" In a swift movement, she ducked behind the stage and reappeared not three seconds later in a full, detective ensemble. She glared at the Wonderbolts one last time before coming to stand right besides Rainbow Dash. "But if an investigation and proof from Rainbow Dash is what you need, then Rarity is on the case." She looked over at Rainbow with a determined look. "And I will not stop until you are proven innocent." Fast Forward "Except for last night when somepony was nice enough to leave a cake for us. So we did take one little break when we ate that cake," a Royal Guard member admitted. While Rarity questioned the guards further on... what kind of cake that had been left for them, neither she or they saw Rainbow Dash quietly slink back and go out the door while Rarity continued. When she had finished, Rainbow Dash was back at her side and appearing, strange, a bit smug. "Rainbow Dash, I believe we're getting to the bottom of this. There's only one bakery in Canterlot that makes a chocolate cherry cake with custard filling and buttercream frosting rosettes and that's Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop!" Rainbow Dash nodded before replying, "That's great, however, before we go, there's just one little thing the guards need to know." All eyes turned to the door from which Rainbow had come out and back in of. To their astonishment, Princess Celestia and six other Royal Guards. Rainbow nodded at the princess who reciprocated the movement before sticking out her hoof forward. In an instant, the three being interrogated had a guard on either side of him. Before anyone could react, she stepped closer, standing above all in her ethereal, sun goddess regality. "I'm afraid for admitting abandoning your post, negligence of watch and consuming food while on duty and in doing so allowed someone to sneak in and frame Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, you are discharged from your duties as royal guards." The three stallions looked up at their ruler in shock before she motioned the others to take them away. As Rainbow Dash just watched quietly and Rarity in stunned silence, Celestia turned back to them. "Thank you Rainbow Dash for alerting me of the inefficiency of my guard. I will see to it that they are dismissed. I will also speak with the Wonderbolts and declare your innocence." Rainbow Dash nodded and bowed down before her, followed not too far behind by Rarity. "Thank you, your majesty," she replied. The princess nodded and started walking out the door with her in tow. "Rainbow Dash," Rarity called after her, "H-how..." "How did I do that," Rainbow Dash finished. "Rarity, Rarity, Rarity. Let me tell you something. Aside from studying the basic rules the Wonderbolts follow, I've also read and noticed that some of the Royal Guard rules of Canterlot Castle are pretty much the same. No abandoning post unless on break. No eating while on duty. I knew right away that those three had committed a crime worthy of being court marshalled, so I just decided to come in and report them," she explained. Rarity could just numbly nod in agreement as she followed after the pegasus who had just taught her some things. Fast Forward "Rare, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me what you were doing," Rainbow asked. "Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure, and I couldn't be sure until I saw that chocolate stain," she replied. Rainbow Dash nodded at first, but then twisted her neck and stared confusedly at her. "Then why did you accuse Wind Rider before presenting the evidence," she asked. Rarity's eyes widened a bit in shock and she began to turn her head around the room as she tried to come up with an answer. "I don't know," she finally admitted after a minute. Fast Forward "Spitfire, you're back! I can't believe you made it," Soarin said as he came over to her side. The flame-haired pegasus was panting heavily and sweating profusely, but stood up straight and smiled. "I wouldn't have, if Rainbow hadn't found me so fast! Gave me enough time to fly back," she explained. Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before looking confusedly at her. "Yeah, but quick question Spitfire. If you were going to get an Ice Iris to cure your mom's supposed Pegasitis, then why didn't you just fly to the hospital to get one?" "Yeah. Surely they might had had a cure on stock for these kinds of things," Rarity added. Spitfire stared stunned at Rainbow Dash first, then to Rarity, then to her teammates, then to her mother shaking her head softly at her in mild irritation... then she facehoofed. Fast Forward "How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show," Spitfire asked. The looked on Rainbow Dash face was brimming with unreleased joy, while the look on Wind Rider's face was that of surprise, shock, and indignation. "Uh, w-w-what? Y-You can't do this to me! I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was," he protested, though his objections fell on deaf ears as Spitfire flew closer to him. "Not anymore. For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolts status," she declared as she ripped off the gold, Wonderbolt pin off his jacket. He stared upsetly at her, then at Rainbow Dash, who just gave a stern look back. "Oh, and just one more thing," Rainbow Dash added. She then placed her hoof in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The front door slammed open and two Royal Guards came in, followed by none other then princess Celestia. The two guards bound Wind Rider and held him still before Celestia stepped before him. "Wind Rider, for framing Rainbow Dash, unlawful forgery of documents and for unjust distracting my guards, aside from being stripped of your Wonderbolt status, I hereby put you under arrest of the state," the sun goddess announced. Wind Rider's mouth fell open and it quivered a few times but no words came out as the guards took him away. As they and Celestia stepped into the rain, she stopped and nodded towards Rainbow Dash and cast a dry spell over herself and the other three before they took off into flight. H Category:Alternate Endings